redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ming the Japanese Fox
Hi Ming the Japanese Fox, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:19, May 31, 2010 Wouldn't Kitsune the Japanese Fox be more appropriate? Kitsune is a fox in Japanese lore after all. BTW, do you know me on your other account? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I hate Algebra, even though I had a B in that class. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I could've guessed that you weren't Japanese. Let me take a wild guess here: --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) In the future In the future you should delete the guesses that other ppl make on your other user, cuz now I know who you are. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:19, June 1, 201 I know when your because you didn't denie it and lieing wouldn't Help. And also I have another user so I would know. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I won't tell anyone as long as you fess up. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 00:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know who you are and thats the end of it. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I shall keep my word and not say anything. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 01:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I know who you are, Ming.--, right? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) But you must be! I haven't drawn for any otter except for me, --, and Segalia! And I know LPG drew for --. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm...okay. I'm hapy with that, I suppose. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Ming! How have you been liking it here? Woah, your character sounds AWESOME! Could I draw her? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Three Quick Questions: 1) Would you like her to have hair? (Some artists do it and some don't, I do or don't depending on request.) 2) Would you like her in the same style as the one I did for your brother or like this: 3) What color flower? (That will help me with the pose) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, two more questions and I'll be done: 1) So, Ming doesn't show her emotions but the flower does. So she should look expressionless..? 2) How exactly would you like her battle stancey thing? I was reading the fan fiction (I quite like it!) and couldn't see exactly what it was...? Thanks! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) We finish the prologue in The Thunder Queen!--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 20:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nope I am not Gandr :) Ky Wingblade 20:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Here you go! Enjoy! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Haha, sorry, I was just joking! I do that to XD--Namekian WarriorStay focused, and we'll get 'em! Update! We are halfway through...indeterminate Chapter 1 on The Thunder Queen. No polls involved. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm new here an' everyt'ing, can ye show a lost rascal around? Raymon Bludbrush the corsair fox 18:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Ultimate War; I added Ming fer ye. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Enemies Then you have signed your death sentence! Meet me on Redwall Wars Wiki. I've got a surprise for you. Hahaha! Lord Mortspear 05:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! BY THE END OF THIS DAY YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON MY SPEAR! GO TO MY BLOG ON R.W.W UNLESS YOUR A BLUNDERIN' COWARD! I have shown you what I can do. Now live in fear of my name if you value living! Lord Mortspear 06:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Allies I have recently heard you where attacked & defeated by the wildcat, Mortspear, who I am now battling. Please consider being my ally. He has created a blog on Redwall Wars where we shall fight and I would like you to fight him with me. Black the Hammer 16:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there :) thank you for your review. With all due respect I would appreciate it if you didn't post the CSI:NY/Redwall names. I didn't put them in my AN for a reason. Hi there :) thank you for your review. With all due respect I would appreciate it if you didn't post the CSI:NY/Redwall names. I didn't put them in my AN for a reason. Arvanna the Rogue 14:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Arvanna the Rogue It's perfectly alright :) I'm not mad. I know you were just trying to help out. It was very thoughtful of you :) Arvanna the RogueArvanna the Rogue PS. You got all of them right too ;) Alddon is Donald (Flack). Some I used first names, some last, and some both. Mahdis Camberk is indeed Sid Hammerback. Arvanna the Rogue 14:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Arvanna the Rogue Wow. Great job! I've seen snippets of NCIS, but I'm more of a CSI:NY gal. Arvanna the Rogue 15:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Arvanna the Rogue The story of a sister and a brther is up --skalarana 16:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not Pinedance. Ky Wingblade 19:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Giant update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Grrr! Curse you, she-fox! How dare you slap His Royal Mentalness (Formerly) of Russia?! --MentalZ 03:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You've done it now, she-fox! Let's settle this on the Wars Wiki! rolls up sleeves --MentalZ 17:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No, it's not her, but I blocked it out anyway just to infuriate Makura, who sometimes reads userpages :) Good guess, though. You're getting mildly warm (it's not her sis, though) :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah (spoiler here but I'm just sayin' that D-sorrow's days 're numbered...), I read talk pages too. Mostly archives. I told Mak this morning, I love looking at the earlier signatures. A great example is here :) P.S. Meet me on Squirrel Wars Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War... with Ming, finally. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC)